


My Dream Girl

by sylvi101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Background Relationships, Cottagecore, Developing Relationship, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Mild Cursing, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvi101/pseuds/sylvi101
Summary: An unknown girl sits next to Yachi, her long raven hair flowing through the wind. Her eyes just as blue as the sky that she is so intently focusing on. A picnic blanket is laid out in front of the two, and a basket in the middle; filled with both of the girl’s favorite foods, storebought and handmade both.. From this close up Yachi can even notice the dainty mole, just under the girl’s lips. And how clear and smooth her skin is. And the silkiness of her hair. The girl moves her head and glances at Yachi.A dream merges with reality as Yachi struggles through life after an incident.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_ An unknown girl sits next to Yachi, her long raven hair flowing through the wind. Her eyes just as blue as the sky that she is so intently focusing on. A picnic blanket is laid out in front of the two, and a basket in the middle; filled with both of the girl’s favorite foods, storebought and handmade both.. From this close up Yachi can even notice the dainty mole, just under the girl’s lips. And how clear and smooth her skin is. And the silkiness of her hair. The girl moves her head and glances at Yachi. _

_ Yachi looks away, embarrassed the girl caught her staring. The girl doesn’t seem to mind though, and giggles. Yachi rubs her neck and gives the girl an awkward chuckle. By her side, everything seems warm, and happy. She feels as if she could stay by the girl’s side forever, even if she is a stranger. _

_ “Yachi.” The girl utters, and Yachi tilts her head in confusion yet she is still a bit dazed from hearing the girl’s voice, which she could only compare to that of an angel. Then again, _

_ “Yachi!” The girl squeals, yet this time in a different voice, not nearly as angelic but a lot more familiar. Yachi feels her body start to shake - an earthquake maybe? She thinks- when she suddenly bolts upright. _

“ Finally you’re awake!!” A relived voice sounds. Yachi rubs her eyes still confused. Ah. It was just a dream. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. I was so worried when I walked in your room and you hadn’t left yet. Because doesn’t your job start at 6? And like it’s already 7. You’re always so early to leave and I didn’t know what to do…. and I texted the group chat …... and then Kageyama said I should just wake you up. And then so I did.” The small ginger rambles on and on leaving Yachi more confused than when he had started talking.

“Woah there Hinata calm down…” She says to her roommate who is at this point just talking about how Kageyama insulted his intelligence earlier today. As she tries to process what he said she realizes and freezes up.

“Wait what was that about it already being 7. Please tell me you’re joking.”She sighs.

“ I’m joking?” Hinata grins.

“My boss is going to fucking murder me.” Yachi groans as she looks at the three missed calls on her phone. Quickly she grabs the first “professional” looking clothing that she can find, scurries to find her wallet, and finally picks up her bag running out the door.

“Yachi.” Her boss glares at her.

“Oikawa-san” She glares back at him.

“I’m going to say this bluntly. I’m afraid you’re just not a good match for our company.”He sighs.

“I was only two hours late! I’ve never been late before! Your assistant has been late at least three times this month!” Yachi growls furiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You mean Yahaba-chan? He’s having a “family emergency”. And stop worrying about other people instead of yourself, we don’t need someone with qualities like that either.”

“So you’re saying I’m fired?” 

“Precisely. Now kindly leave, I have other matters to attend to. We’ll send you the required documents to sign later today.” He waved his hand dismissively. 

“You fucking jerkwad. I wouldn’t have wanted to continue working here anyway!” Yachi walks out of his office, but not before giving her former boss the middle finger. As she’s leaving somewhere in the office she can hear Shirabu wheezing so loudly she’s sure he’s not getting enough air to breathe. Boy is she glad she’s finally leaving, these guys are all nuts, Yachi sighs as she slams the door.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next month, Yachi scoured every place she could think of for a job. But without the right connections, she just couldn’t secure one. This was a very high-end city after all, where only the powerful businessmen prevailed. Now, one might ask “ Why not just ask Hinata to help her with his connections?” Well, Yachi had grown up to be a very independent person, and asking her friend to help her seemed almost unfair to the people who had worked hard to get to where they are. So for her, there was only one possible solution to her problem that wouldn’t bother anyone else. And that was...

“What the FUCK am I supposed to do now!” Yachi exclaimed, rolling onto the couch.  
“I am sure everything isn’t as bad as you make it out to be, Yachi.” She heard Hinata say from the hallway.  
“‘Not as bad’ yeah right, I lost my only job.”  
“Can’t you just get another one?” He walked into the living room to get something.  
“It’s not that easy. Not everyone has a million connections like you.” Hinata shrugged,  
“Eh, I guess. Anyway, I have to get going now, can’t be late for my job.”   
“Wow, way to rub it in.” She whispered as he closed the door, and left their apartment.

Over the next month, Yachi scoured every place she could think of for a job. But without the right connections, she just couldn’t secure one. This was a very high-end city after all, where only the powerful businessmen prevailed. Now, one might ask “ Why not just ask Hinata to help her with his connections?” Well, Yachi had grown up to be a very independent person, and asking her friend to help her seemed almost unfair to the people who had worked hard to get to where they are. So for her, there was only one possible solution to her problem that wouldn’t bother anyone else. And that was...

“Hinata!”  
“Yeah, Yachi?” He turned to look at her.  
“I’m going to move out.” She noticed how the boy’s previous smile had slipped and how intense his gaze became.  
“What? Why?! It’s not too late for you to find another job! And even if you can’t, I’m your friend, aren’t I? You can stay here for as long as you want, I have enough money for us both!” Oh sweet, innocent, Hinata.  
“The world just doesn’t work like that Hinata. Eventually, that money will run out, and I wouldn’t have anything to pay you back with.” “I’m going to move as soon as I find another house. Though it would probably have to be pretty far away from here.”   
“You’ll still come to visit me, right?”   
“Yeah, I will.” Yachi smiled at him, as her eyes began to water.  
“Yachi, no don’t cry!!!” Hinata ran to her side and enveloped her into an embrace.

That night, Yachi dreamed of getting away from this nasty, evil city. She dreamed of buying a nice cozy house. Of the beautiful girl from before. Yachi dreamed of being happy and having no struggles. She dreamed of waking up to the smell of pancakes being cooked by the girl. Of spending the days gardening and sewing, and the nights reading books by the fireplace. That night, she dreamed of all the things she knew she would never have.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hinata!” Yachi screamed jumping into her best friend’s arms.  
> “Eh?!” A sleepy, disoriented Hinata groans as he loses his balance.  
> “Sorry, sorry.” Yachi catches his small figure before he has the chance to fall. “I’m just really excited!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long guys! I was really busy with moving houses, but now I should have a bit more time. (I still have school though so the chapters might not be as long) Plus I got a better computer! Which makes typing a lot more enjoyable.

“Hinata!” Yachi screamed jumping into her best friend’s arms.  
“Eh?!” A sleepy, disoriented Hinata groans as he loses his balance.  
“Sorry, sorry.” Yachi catches his small figure before he has the chance to fall. “I’m just really excited!”  
“Ooh, what happened?”  
“I-i got a job!”  
“So you don’t have to move now right? What’s the job?” He asks with a hopeful look on his face.  
“See that’s the thing Hinata. It’s like I had expected, the only jobs that will take me are pretty far away.” “Like in the countryside far away.”  
“Oh.” “That is pretty far.” Hinata sighs. “I’m still super happy for you though!!”  
“I even found a decent house around that area. It’s small, but then again so am I.” Yachi giggled, rubbing her neck nervously. Hinata laughed at that as well.  
Pretty soon they were both relaxed and peacefully chatting about whatever. Hinata told her about his volleyball team, and Yachi couldn’t help but notice how far he’d come since high school. She was proud of her friend.  
Speaking of friends, Yachi really needed to get more. Sure, she was friends with Hinata and kept in touch with some high school friends, but she still felt slightly jealous every time she saw big groups of friends out together. Yachi had always been shy and reserved, and at times like that, she regretted it. Hopefully, she might make more close friends in this new neighborhood. Okay! This time around she’s going to be super outgoing and friendly to everyone she meets!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fuck. Well, that plan didn’t work at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I should be done with a few more in the next week. So basically shorter chapters but updated more consistently.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy it. There are more chapters on the way soon.


End file.
